Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy: The Two Dimensional Worlds
by KennyWijayaIND17
Summary: Cerita yang diangkat dari game Dissidia Duodecim dan anime Fate/stay night, melibatkan Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus yang terjebak di dalam Siklus 000: Pemujaan untuk Sang Pencipta.
1. Chapter 1

Cerita ini hanyalah cerita fiktif, adanya kesalahan di nama, alat dan tempat mohon dimaklumi kesalahannya. Cerita ini diinspirasikan dari game dan anime.

Prolog: Dunia di dalam kegelapan.

Narasi : Di sebuah tempat, jauh dari Cornelia, dimana kegelapan berkuasa disana. Siklus 000 masih belum terselesaikan. Semua bentuk kehidupan seperti Warriors of Cosmos dan Warriors of Chaos sudah mati, tetapi sebagian dari mereka masih bertahan dan bekerjasama untuk menyelesaikan konflik ini.

Latar: Overworld, di dekat Marsh Cave

?: (terbangun dari pingsannya yang sudah terjadi selama 2 hari) ...

[Aku masih bertahan. Tetapi, hanya sendirian disana, tidak ada yang menemaniku]

?: (Dalam hati) Aku dimana? Mengapa aku tiba-tiba berada disini? Seseorang... Tolong aku... Seseorang... Siapa saja...

[Aku merintih dan merintih, tetapi percuma...]

?: (dalam hati) Mengapa tidak ada orang yang menolongku? Mengapa aku bisa melupakan segalanya? Mengapa aku merasa begitu aneh?

[Aku lupa ingatan, aku pun mulai berjalan di sekitar Overworld dan aku menelusuri Overworld sampai malam pun tiba]

?: Aku akan beristirahat disini. Besok aku akan melanjutkan hingga sampai di Castle Cornelia. (Aku melihat world map yang kutemukan sambil duduk di tepian sungai)

[Sekarang sudah tengah malam, tapi aku masih tidak bisa tidur. Aku mulai berbicara sendiri, siapa tahu saja aku akan tertidur karena kelelahan]

?: Aku pun mulai mengingat sesuatu. Sebenarnya di dunia nyata, aku dilahirkan sebagai seorang perempuan yang mempunyai orang tua yang baik, dan aku mempunyai dua adik laki-laki, aku menyayangi mereka semua. Tetapi, mereka pasti akan khawatir karena aku tidak kembali pulang. Aku sangat merindukan mereka.

[Aku pun berbicara terus dan terus, tetapiaku masih belum mengantuk. Aku pun pergi ke suatu sungai. Dia pun melakukan aktivitas yang wajar dilakukan di sungai seperti melempar batu. Beberapa jam pun sudah berlalu, dia pun duduk terdiam di sungai]

?: (menatap ke sungai) Ya, aku masih belum menemukan jawabannya, mengapa aku disini dan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku. H-hah!?

[Saat dia melihat bayangan dirinya di sungai, alangkah terkejutnya dia. Karena refleksi dirinya merupakan seorang perempuan berambut panjang yang memakai baju baja emas dan memakai pedang yang ukurannya sangatlah besar]

?: Ternyata aku masih perempuan disini. Haha... Baguslah. Tapi, namaku di dunia nyata sudah tidak berarti lagi disini. Aku harus mencari nama lain bagiku.

[Aku langsung kembali ke tempat istirahatku dan tidur]

Latar: Di depan Bahamut Isles

[Aku melihat ada orang yang masuk kedalam Bahamut Isles, dimana manikin dari Desperado Chaos menunggunya]

?: Gawat! Dia berada dalam bahaya besar. Aku harus menolongnya. (Berlari ke dalam Bahamut Isles)

[Di dalam Bahamut Isles, aku melihat orang yang masuk beberapa waktu lalu, dalam kondisi yang tidak menguntungkan]

?: (terkejut) Kau tidak apa-apa? Harusnya aku bisa melakukan White Magic disini. Curaja!

[Cahaya hijau dari Curaja berangsur-angsur menyembuhkan orang tersebut]

Warrior: Aku berterima kasih atas kebaikanmu. Monster ini sangat kuat hingga aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya sendiri. Apa kau bisa membantuku?

?: Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Tetapi, aku tidak yakin aku bisa melakukannya.

Warrior: Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu. Siapa namamu? Oh iya, namaku Warrior of Light, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Warrior.

?: Namaku... Namaku...

Warrior: Kau tidak mengetahui namamu ya? Swordmaster, iya. Swordmaster adalah kelasmu.

Swordmaster: Baiklah, namaku sekarang adalah Swordmaster. Nama yang bagus juga untuk perempuan sepertiku. Baiklah, dimana lawannya?

[Warrior langsung menunjukkan Desperado Chaos berwarna hijau yang terlihat ganas, ketakutan langsung menyelimutiku, tetapi dengan adanya Warrior yang akan ikut bertarung, rasa takutku langsung menghilang. Desperado Chaos langsung megeluarkan serangannya yang terlihat cukup mematikan, tetapi itu tidak membuatku jera. Warrior langsung menyerangnya dengan Ultimate Shield dimana ia menggunakkan kekuatan dari perisainya untuk menyerang musuh, tetapi Desperado Chaos masih belum menyerah. Aku masih belum mengetahui kemampuanku, hingga tiba-tiba pedangku bersinar. "Apakah aku bisa membantunya, kekuatan macam apa yang kugunakkan?" itulah yang muncul didalam pikiranku secara terus-menerus. Tanpa pikir panjang pun aku mulai menyerang Desperado Chaos. Tetapi, Desperado Chaos langsung menyerangku dengan Quo Vadis, aku tidak bisa menghindar dari serangannya. Aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa saat terkena satu pukulan sadis dari Desperado Chaos, membuatku tidak bisa berkutik. Saat itu, Warrior yang juga terkejut melihatku babak belur karena Quo Vadis-nya Desperado Chaos, langsung menyerang Desperado Chaos dengan Rune Saber, membuat manikin tersebut hancur berkeping-keping. Dia langsung menghampiriku, sementara saat itu aku sudah sekarat]

Warrior: Bertahanlah, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terlalu memaksakan diri untuk membantuku tadi, jangan lakukan itu lagi. Dan ngomong-ngomong, bertahanlah. Sebentar lagi yang lainnya akan datang.

[Dia melihatku dengan perasaan bersalah]

Swordmaster: (tersenyum) Haha... Maafkan aku... Aku hanya... ingin membantumu, saat itu... kau berada... dalam... bahaya... (merintih)

Warrior: (terkejut dan kesal) H-hei... jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu, kau akan lebih kesakitan lagi jika kau berbicara!

Swordmaster: (murung) Maaf... Aku tidak... menyadari hal tersebut...

[Kesadaranku sudah memudar, aku tidak bisa menahan sakit ini lagi. Aku pun mulai menutup kedua mataku, seperti halnya orang sedang pingsan]

Warrior: (terkejut) H-hei... jangan dulu! (memeriksa keadaan) Oh! Dia hanya pingsan... Baguslah.

[Tidak lama kemudian, beberapa dari temannya Warrior sudah datang, mereka berjumlah sangat banyak. Salah satu dari temanya menghampiriku dan mengobatiku dengan berbagai Megalixir dan X-Potion. Hingga tak lama kemudian, aku pun mulai terbangun]

Swordmaster: (terbangun) ... Ah! Aku sudah sembuh... Tetapi, siapa yang menyembuhkanku?

[Selama aku pingsan, ternyata ada seorang perempuan yang menemaniku. Mungkinkah dia yang sudah menyembuhkanku? Lagipula dia sama sepertiku, sama-sama masih muda]

Teman1: (terkejut) Ah!? Kau sudah bangun? Apakah kau sudah mulai membaik? (memanggil semua temannya) Hei, semuanya! Dia sudah bangun!

[Benarlah, beberapa orang termasuk Warrior, mereka semua mendatangiku. Sepertiny, merekalah beberapa orang yng masih bertahan di Siklus 000. Syukurlah, ternyata aku tidak sendirian. Tetapi, mereka berbeda jauh dariku]

Teman2: Wah wah, dia ternyata sudah bangun. Tetapi, siapa saja yang terkena Quo Vadis kan akan mati, dia saja masih bisa bertahan. Itu hebat sekali.

Teman3: Siapa tahu saja dia memakai skill Auto-Reraise, jadinya dia bisa bertahan hidup.

Teman4: Yah, lagipula, dia cantik juga. Tapi di bukan tipeku.

Teman5: (berpaling) Tidak tertarik...

Teman6: Dan bicara tentang itu, dimana Warrior?

[Warrior langsung menampilkan dirinya layak seorang pemimpin]

Warrior: Ada apa mencariku? Apa dia sudah bangun?

Teman6: Baru saja aku ingin membicarakan tentang itu, dan iya... Dia sudah bangun.

[Warrior langsung menghampiriku, sementara saat itu aku sedang berusaha untuk berdiri]

Warrior: Kami sudah mengetahui semuanya, kau bukan dari sini, benar?

Teman7: Aku sudah mengecek semua bentuk kehidupan disini dan hanya kita, Warriors of Cosmos yang masih hidup, tidak ada yang lain.

Teman8: (mengacak beberapa benda) Aku pun sudah mencuri beberapa relik yang berhubungan dengan budayanya, tetapi, tidak ada yang cocok.

Teman9: Aku tidak menemukan informasi apa-apa, maaf. Akan tetapi, aku menemukan benda misterius ini. Ini seperti... sepasang sepatu berwarna merah dengan sayap di bagian belakang.

Warrior: Bisakah aku melihat apa yang kau temukan itu?

Teman9: Eh, boleh saja. Ini... (memberikan benda tersebut)

[Warrior memeriksa benda tersebut layaknya seorang detektif, hingga dia tidak mempunyai ide tentang keberadaan benda tersebut]

Warrior: Baiklah... aku menyerah. Aku tidak megetahui apa-apa tentang benda ini juga. Tapi, kita harus tetap melanjutkan perjalanan kita. Apa kau ingin ikut?

Teman9: Tapi, bukannya akan sedikit berbahaya buat dia?

Warrior: Biarkan aku bertanya dulu, apakah kau akan meninggalkannya sendirian bersama jutaan manikin, atau dia ikut bersama kita, sementara kita bisa mengalahkan jutaan manikin tersebut?

Teman9: Eh, mungkin lebih bagus kalau kita membawanya saja bersama kita. Kalau begitu, selamat datang di tim!

[Teman-teman Warrior pun menyambutku sebagai teman baru mereka, rasanya senang sekali mempunyai teman di dunia seperti ini]

Warrior: Sebagai perkenalan, dia Swordmaster. Dia orang yang kutemui pertama kali saat melawan manikin Desperado Chaos. Sekarang giliran kalian memperkenalkan diri.

[Teman-temannya Warrior pun mulai memperkenalkan diri mereka]

Teman1: Akulah yang tadi menyembuhkanmu, namaku Tina, Tina Branford.

Teman2: Aku sang petualang! Hahaha... namaku Butz Klauser.

Teman3: Frioniel, salam kenal.

Teman4: Cecil Harvey, ayo kita lakukan yang terbaik!

Teman5: Cloud... Cloud Strife.

Teman6: Yah... Kau bisa memanggilku Onion Knight.

Teman7: Squall Leonhart... jangan mengangguku ya.

Teman8: Zidane Tribal, sang pencuri. Mau tahu suatu rahasia? Sebenarnya...

Teman9: Diam, Zidane! Ahahah... jangan dengarkan dia, ngomong-ngomong namaku Tidus, sang jagoan blitzball.

Swordmaster: Iya, senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua. Tina, maaf kalau aku telah merepotkanmu.

Tina: Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Tenang saja, Swordmaster.

Swordmaster: Oh, baguslah! Ditambah lagi, kalian tidak perlu memanggilku Swordmaster, kalian bisa memanggilku Nero. Nama lengkapku adalah Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus.

Tidus: OK, itu nama yang sangat panjang. Bukannya"Nero" itu nama laki-laki?

Squall: Hmph... nama seorang kaisar yah? Lumayan juga perempuan yang mempunyai nama seperti itu.

Warrior: Baiklah, sudah cukup. Untuk sekarang kita beristirahat dulu disini, besok kita akan lanjutkan perjalanan kita. Nero, kau juga harus beristirahat.

[Sesudah Warrior pergi, tiba-tiba Zidane datang]

Zidane: Hei, kau ingin pergi tidur? Kalau iya, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan.

Nero: (kebingungan) Apa itu?

Zidane: Sebenarnya, saat aku sedang mencari informasi tentang dirimu, aku bertemu dengan seorang perempuan, mencari seseorang yang bernama "Nero Claudius". Apakah kau mengenal orang tersebut?

Nero: Mungkin tidak. Aku harus tahu ciri-cirinya bagaimana, baru aku akan tahu orangnya.

Zidane: Yah, yang kutahu orang ini memakai baju merah disertai dengan senjata panah.

Nero: (terkejut) Mungkin aku harus menemuinya. Aku tidak mempunyai ide.

Zidane: Yah, aku harap saja kau cepat bertemu dengannya.

Nero: Sebenarnya aku juga sedang merindukan seseorang, dia seorang laki-laki.

Zidane: Siapa? Pacarmu, yah? Ayo, bilang saja!

Nero: (muka merah) Hu-uh! Bukan kok! Hanya seorang teman baik saja...

Zidane: Terserah. (menggeliat) Hoaaaahmmm... aku akan tidur diatas pohon sana, kau hampiri aku saja jika ada sesuatu yang berada dalam pikiranmu!

Nero: Iya, terima kasih Zidane.

[Aku melihat Zidane pergi ke sebuah pohon yang besar untuk tidur disana, dan karena aku mulai mengantuk, aku membuat tenda disana dan tidur supaya perjalanan besok lancar]

AKHIR DARI PROLOG

BERIKUTNYA:

"ACT 1: Siklus 000: Pemujaan kepada Sang Pencipta yang sebenarnya"


	2. Chapter 2

**Cerita ini hanyalah cerita fiktif, adanya kesalahan di nama, alat dan tempat mohon dimaklumi kesalahannya. **

ACT 1: Siklus 000: Pemujaan kepada Sang Pencipta yang sebenarnya.

Narasi: Setelah mereka beristirahat selama sehari untuk pertarungan yang akan mereka lakukan, merek harus melewati beberapa tantangan yang menunggu mereka. Tetapi, sebagian Warriors of Cosmos masih belum mempercayai Nero sebagai teman atau sekutu mereka.

Latar: Pandemonium, Lantai Atas

[Pandemonium, ini baru pertama kalinya aku disini. Tempatnya tidak kelihatan begitu asing, lantainya bening dan ada satu takhta di tengah. Disanalah aku melihat Frioniel, dia sedang memegang suatu bunga mawar ditangannya]

Nero: Bukannya mawar itu cantik? Kau jangan sampai membuangnya, soalnya mawar tidak bisa tumbuh lagi disini.

[Merespon pembicaraanku, dia langsung menaruh bunga mawar yang dipegangnya]

Frioniel: Ah, Nero. Kau hampir membuatku terkejut, bukannya kau bersama yang lainnya? Disini berbahaya.

Nero: Ah, tidak apa-apa, musuh disini bukan tandinganku. Malahan, aku ingin bertanya kembali, apa yang kau lakukan disini?

Frioniel: Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja tempat ini mengingatkanku tentang suatu kejadian. (mendesah) Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa mengingat kejadian itu.

Nero: Tenang, bukan hanya kau saja yang tidak bisa mengingat suatu kejadian, saat aku berada di dunia ini pun, aku hanya mengingat namaku saja, yag lainnya menghilang entah kemana.

Frioniel: Ah, iya. Tentang hal itu, apa kau benar-benar bukan dari dunia ini?

Nero: ... Aku... tidak tahu, aku langsung saja berada disini saat aku terbangun.

Frioniel: Hmm... aku masih tidak percaya. Bagaimana kalau kau bertarung denganku, aku akan percaya kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku.

[Frioniel langsung menyiapkan kedelapan senjatanya, menantangku untuk bertarung]

Nero: T-tapi aku...

[Aku ingin menolak, aku tidak ingin menyakiti teman yang baru saja kukenal sehari yang lalu, tetapi Frioniel masih menatap mataku dengan tajam, mau tidak mau, aku harus bertarung dengannya]

Frioniel: Baiklah, ini dia!

Nero: Maafkan aku jika seranganku menyakitkan...

[Pertarunganku dengan Frioniel berlangsung, Frioniel dikenal karena dia berhasil menguasai penggunaan delapan senjata. Serangan Frioniel membuatku kewalahan, serangannya mencakup penggunaa sihir hitam/black magic dan serangan beruntun dari senjatanya. Bingungnya, aku masih bisa bertahan hingga Frioniel terpojok karena aku menggunakkan jurus yang dibilang sebagai "Jurus Mematikan", Caliburn, dimana saat itu aku memakai Excalibur sebagai senjataku dan menyerang Frioniel terus-menerus. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian, saat aku menyerang Frioniel, tiba-tiba beberapa mahkota bunga mawar keluar setelah aku menyerang. Pertarungan kita usai dengan aku sebagai pemenangnya]

Frioniel: (menghela nafas berat) ... Aku menerima kekalahanku, tapi... ini masih belum berakhir, Nero.

Nero: (memberikan tangan) Kau hebat juga, Frioniel. Seranganmu luar biasa, sini, aku akan bantu kau untuk berdiri.

[Aku membantu Frioniel untuk berdiri, Frioniel sudah mendapat kepercayaannya kepadaku]

Frioniel: Ayo, kita harus menyusul yang lainnya. (meringis kesakitan) Auuu...

Nero: (mengeluarkan potion) Sini, biar kubantu.

[Luka Frioniel sudah sembuh dan kututupi dengan perban setelah lukanya di sterilkan dengan potion]

Frioniel: Maaf merepotkanmu... Ayo, kita harus menyusul yang lainnya secepat mungkin.

Nero: Baiklah, tapi kau harus pelan-pelan saja. Lukamu baru saja sembuh.

[Setelah beberapa waktu, aku dan Frioniel harus segera meninggalkan Pandemonium dan menyusul yang lainnya di Overworld]

Latar: Overworld, dekat Confinement and Flight

[Akhirnya aku dan Frioniel berhasil menyusul Warriors of Cosmos yang lainnya, tujuan terakhir kita hampir dekat. Tinggal melewati 3 gerbang lagi untuk menuju Edge of Discord]

Cecil: Nah, itu mereka. Hei! Disini!

Onion Knight: Mengapa mereka lama sekali yah? Apa mereka...

Tina: Eeehhh! Jangan bilang itu!

Zidane: Aku tahu apa maksudmu, Onion.

Onion Knight: Sudah kubilang, berhenti memanggilku Onion!

Squall: Tch... Onion, yah? Nama yang masuk akal juga.

Onion Knight: (menghela) Mengapa, Squall?

Butz: Itulah Squall. Jadi, kalian membicarakan apa sekarang?

Onion Knight: ...

Zidane: ...

Squall: ...

Butz: Eh, kenapa semuanya menjadi diam?

Onion Knight: Bukannya kau berada di sebelahnya Zidane selama ini?

Butz: Maaf, aku tidak mendengarkannya... haha!

[Warrior langsung menghampiriku dan Frioniel]

Warrior: Kami sudah lama menunggu kalian, kalian kemana saja?

Frioniel: Maaf, kita sempat tersesat. Jadinya kita baru sampai disini.

Nero: Yang dikatakan Frioniel itu benar.

Warrior: Aku mengerti. Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita.

[Aku dan semua Warriors of Cosmos langsung memasuki gerbang Confinement and Flight]

Latar: Dalam Confinement and Flight

[Keadaan disini sama seperti Edge of Discord, tapi tidak terlalu menantang musuhnya, tiba-tiba ada manikin dari Cecil menghalangi jalan keluar]

Cloud: Awas! Disana! (Blade Beam)

Warrior: Kesempatan! (Rising Buckler) Rasakan ini! (Bitter End)

[Manikin dari Cecil langsung hancur berkeping-keping]

Butz: Whoo! Hampir saja kita terpojok.

Frioniel: Musuh-musuh disini sudah mulai menggila, kita harus cepat-cepat.

Tidus: Aku mempunyai perasaan buruk di gerbang selanjutnya...

Zidane: Sudahlah, tenang saja, kan kita bersama Warrior dan ditambah lagi Nero.

[Perlahan-lahan, kita keluar dari gerbang Confinement and Flight, tinggal 2 gerbang lagi, kita hampir selesai]

Latar: Overworld, Land Of Discord

Warrior: Kita hampir dekat, ayo kita maju lagi. Tinggal 2 gerbang lagi.

Onion Knight: Sepertinya kita sudah melewati gerbang itu selama berhari-hari.

Cloud: Sudahlah dan terus berjalan...

Onion Knight: Ya ampun... Aku kelelahan...

[Aku dan semua Warriors Of Cosmos langsung memasuki gerbang Pervasive Sorrow]

Latar: Dalam Pervasive Sorrow

[Keadaan disini malah jauh berbeda dari keadaan gerbang sebelumnya, ini menjadi aneh]

Tidus: Nah kan! Sudah kubilang, aku benar-benar mempunyai perasaan buruk disini. Didepan kita!

Warrior: Berhenti! Ada seseorang disana.

[Aku melihat orang itu baik-baik, sepertinya aku mengenal orang tersebut. Apa itu benar-benar dia? Saat aku dan yang lainnya ingin menyusul orang tersebut, tiba-tiba ada manikin Onion Knight didepannya]

Warrior: Hei! Awas didepanmu! (Ascension)

?: Caladbolg! (Noble Phantasm: Caladbolg II)

Tidus: Hei! Itu kan... Caladbolg. Tapi bagaimana bisa?

[Jurus itu... Aku masih mengenal jurus itu. Caladbolg, yang kutahu hanya kalau nama itu adalah nama senjatanya Tidus, yang penting manikin Onion Knight itu sudah hancur]

?: Aku sudah lama menunggumu, Saber.

Warrior: Hah!? Siapa Saber?

?: Ini bukan masalah kalian, aku hanya ingin membawa Saber pulang.

Warrior: Tidak sebelum kau bilang siapa "Saber" ini.

?: Dia bersama kalian sekarang...

[Mendengar perkataan orang itu, semuanya langsung menatap kepadaku]

Warrior: N-nero... Jangan-jangan...

Tidus: Apa tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini?

Nero: Aku...

[Aku tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa, sepertinya orang itu benar-benar mengenalku]

?: Tenang, aku tidak akan menyakiti kalian, aku datang kesini dengan damai. Archer, itu kelasku, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Archer saja. Sementara, Nero yang sedang bersama kalian, kelasnya Saber. Kalian bisa memanggilnya dengan Nero ataupun Saber.

Warrior: Baiklah, kami mempercayaimu, tetapi kau berasal dari mana?

Archer: Aku sebenarnya berasal dari dunia lain, dimana kalian masih belum menelusurinya. Saat itu ada suatu perang yang bernama Holy Grail War.

Warrior: Holy... Grail War?

Archer: Iya, salah satu cara untuk memenangkan Holy Grail War adalah bertahan hingga akhir, sama seperti apa yang akan kalian hadapi, suatu sumber perpecahan dunia, Desperado Chaos.

Frioniel: Maksudmu, yang akan kita lawan adalah... suatu sumber perpecahan dunia masa kini dengan dunia lain?

Archer: Kau mendapatkannya dengan benar. Kita harus mengalahkan Desperado Chaos ini sebelum dia berhasil menguasai dunia ini maupun duniaku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi.

Warrior: Kita akan membantumu, apa kau ingin ikut?

Archer: Hmm... Kau akan berterima kasih denganku.

Warrior: Baiklah, semuanya, ayo kita lanjutkan.

[Aku, Archer, dan yang lainnya langsung melanjutkan perjalanan hingga akhir dari gerbang, hanya ada satu gerbang lagi yang harus kita lewati]

Latar: Overworld, Land Of Discord

[Keluar dari gerbang Pervasive Sorrow, aku melihat Squall pergi menuju ke suatu kastil, apakah dia memisahkan diri dari kelompok? Mungkin aku harus menyusulnya nanti]

Warrior: Baiklah, semuanya istirahat selama 2 jam. Archer, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar? Nero, kau juga harus ikut.

Archer: Baiklah. Saber, ayo ikut denganku.

Nero: Baiklah.

[Aku, Archer, dan Warrior pergi ke suatu tempat dimana Warrior akan membicarakan sesuatu denganku dan Archer]

Warrior: Seperti yang aku bilang, kalian dari dunia lain. Tolong ceritakan tentang Holy Grail War ini sekali lagi, sekarang ceritakan selengkapnya.

Archer: Holy Grail War ini adalah suatu perang dimana perang ini hanyalah yang bisa bertahan sampai akhirlah yang menang. Sementara yang kalah akan hilang dari kehidupan, ditambah lagi, aku dan Saber bukanlah manusia yang kalian kira.

Warrior: (terkejut) Maksudmu... kalian...

Archer: Jangan mudah terkejut dulu, aku dan Saber sebenarnya manusia, tapi kita manusia dari kehidupan masa lalu, kita dipanggil sebagai seorang "pembantu" bagi manusia yang bergabung dalam Holy Grail War. Setelah perang selesai, aku dan Saber akan kembali ke masa lalu, dimana kita harusnya berada. Satu hal, di Holy Grail War, hanya pembantulah yang bertarung, jadi manusia tidak bisa mati di perang tersebut. Tetapi, manusia akan hilang dari kehidupan jika pembantunya kalah dalam perang. Jadi, berhati-hatilah.

Warrior: Jadi, begitu peraturannya. Itu artinya, jika kalian kalah, kita juga akan hilang?

Archer: Bisa dibilang begitu, tapi jika salah satu dari kita kalah, hanya setengah dari jumlah kalian yang akan hilang.

Warrior: Ini akan menjadi sangat susah. Baiklah, terima kasih atas informasinya.

Nero: Aku akan pergi sebentar. Tenang saja, aku akan kembali dalam waktu 1 jam.

Archer: Apa aku perlu menemanimu?

Nero: Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa sendirian.

Archer: Heh, masih seperti dulu yah, Nero?

Nero: Terserah, aku pergi!

[Aku langsung meninggalkan mereka untuk menyusul Squall]

Latar: Kastil Ultimecia

[Kastil ini membuatku mual, waktu bisa berjalan maju maupun mundur disini, aku melihat Squall berdiri di bagian kastil paling atas]

Nero: Umm... apa aku menggangumu? Kalau aku menggangumu, aku akan pergi.

Squall: Tidak... tidak sama sekali. Malahan, aku sedang menunggumu.

Nero: Eh... menungguku untuk apa?

Squall: Aku ingin tes kepercayaanmu denganku. Jadi, siapkan senjatamu sekarang.

[Squall langsung menyiapkan pose bertarungnya, dia benar-benar serius, dia masih belum mempercayaiku sebagai teman. Aku masih tidak ingin melawannya, aku tidak ingin Squall bernasib sama seperti Frioniel. Tapi, tatapan matanya Squall membuatku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain bertarung dengannya]

Nero: Kau masih belum tahu kau berhadapan dengan siapa...

Squall: Maka itulah, aku sudah mempersiapkan ini dari awal. Lionheart! (EX Mode: Equipped Lionheart)

Nero: Ngh... Ini akan menjadi lama sekali.

[Karena Squall langsung memakai EX Modenya, gaya bertarungnya langsung diubah menjadi lebih cepat, lebih presisi, dan lebih ganas bagaikan singa. Akupun menjadi cepat kewalahan, dia benar-benar serius bertarungnya, dia mengira kalau aku itu sebuah manikin. Hal yang paling kubenci dari Squall adalah Rough Dividenya, dia menyerangku dengan menggunakan Rough Divide secara terus-menerus. Dia mulai menyerangku tanpa ampun, semakin lama, semakin ganas penyerangannya. "Kumohon... jangan lagi, berhenti... itu sangat sakit..." itulah yang sedang kupikirkan. Hingga saat itu, tiba-tiba Squall langsung terpental kearah tembok kastil. Sepertinya dia kesakitan. Saat aku melihat sumber serangan tersebut, ternyata Frioniel menyerang Squall dengan Straightarrow-nya, dengan Squall cedera, itu menandakan pertarungan berakhir dengan aku sebagai pemenang, tetapi aku juga cedera. Frioniel langsung menghampirku]

Frioniel: Kau tidak apa-apa? Biar kubantu kau. (Curaja)

Nero: Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Serangan Squall tidak terlalu menyakitkan... (meringis)

Frioniel: S-sudah jangan berbicara dulu yah. Aku akan menyembuhkan Squall sekarang.

[Frioniel langsung pergi untuk menyembuhkan Squall, sementara aku menunggunya. Akhirny Squall berhasil disembuhkan]

Squall: Frioniel, aku berhutang denganmu. Akuakan menghampiri Nero sekarang.

Frioniel: Usahakan kau jangan membuatnya banyak bicara yah.

Squall: Akan kuusahakan itu tidak terjadi.

[Squall langsung menghampiriku bersama Frioniel dibelakangnya. Sementara aku masih tergeletak tidak berdaya]

Squall: Baiklah, aku mempercayaimu sekarang. Maafkan aku karena aku menyerangmu, yah sebenarnya itulah gaya bertarungku.

Nero: Kau kumaafkan. Frioniel, kenapa kau menyusulku kesini?

Frioniel: Aku berhutang satu kepercayaan denganmu, jadi aku harus membayarnya denan cara membantumu.

Nero: Benarkah? Haha, terima kasih... (meringis)

Squall: Ini gawat. Kita harus membawanya pergi dari sini.

Frioniel: Ide bagus, tapi dia masih cedera. Bagaimana kita membawanya sementara manikin menjadi penghalang kita?

Squall: Gunakan Megalixir ini kepadanya.

[Squall langsung memberikan Megalixirnya kepada Frioniel, dan Frioniel langsung menggunakan Megalixir untuk menyembuhkanku. Cahaya dari Megalixir langsung menyembuhkanku]

Nero: Ah! Bagaimana aku bisa berterima kasih dengan kalian?

Squall: Dengan cara keluar dari sini sebelum kita ditangkap oleh para manikin.

Frioniel: Benar juga. Aku sudah bisa merasakan kehadiran mereka disini, kita harus pergi dari sini.

Nero: Aku akan menggunakan Return Crystal, jadi kita langsung berada di Overworld.

Frioniel: Tunggu apa lagi!? Gunakanlah benda itu.

[Aku langsung menggunakan Return Crystal, kita langsung berada di Overworld]

Frioniel: Syukurlah kita sudah keluar. Sekarang, kita harus kembali ke yang lainnya.

Squall: Seharusnya tempat peristirahatan sementara tidak jauh dari sini. Tapi, aku lupa dimana mereka...

Frioniel: Bagaimana ini? Aku juga tidak mengetahui dimana mereka.

Nero: Aku akan menggunakan code cast sekarang, mohon jangan mengganguku dulu sebentar.

[Aku mengeluarkan code cast dimana aku seperti menggunakan radar]

Nero: Aku tahu mereka dimana sekarang. Disana!

Frioniel: Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa, tapi apa yang terjadi kalau tidak ada kau, Nero.

Squall: Hebat... Sangat hebat.

[Kita langsung pergi ke arah dimana aku menunjukkan letak Warrior dan lainnya. Akhirnya kita berhasil menyusul mereka]

Warrior: Oh, kalian sudah kembali. Kita baru saja akan memasuki gerbang berikutnya. Apa kalian sudah siap?

Nero: Aku sudah siap.

Frioniel: Kapan saja, aku sudah siap.

Squall: Hmph... Seperti biasa.

Warrior: Baiklah. Semuanya, ayo kita berangkat.

[Perjalananku dengan yang lainnya masih belum selesai. Masih ada satu gerbang lagi dan satu Desperado Chaos yang menunggu kita di gerbang terakhir. Ditambah lagi, semua Warriors Of Cosmos mereka akan ikut berperang dalam Holy Grail War. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mereka, tapi aku masih percaya dengan mereka]

AKHIR DARI ACT I

BERIKUTNYA:

"ACT II: Kekuatan dari Perpecahan Dunia dan Konflik yang masih belum selesai"


	3. Chapter 3

**Cerita ini hanyalah cerita fiktif, adanya kesalahan di nama, alat dan tempat mohon dimaklumi kesalahannya. **

ACT II: Kekuatan dari Perpecahan Dunia dan Konflik yang masih belum selesai

Narasi: Setelah mengetahui tentang keterlibatan semua Warriors of Cosmos dalam Holy Grail War melawan Desperado Chaos, aku dan Archer harus melakukan yang terbaik kepada mereka supaya mereka tidak hilang dari kehidupan. Kehidupan mereka sedang terancam untuk sekarang ini, tapi kita semua harus fokus dalam melewati satu gerbang lagi.

Latar: Depan Solitary Salvation

[Gerbang terakhir yang harus kita lewati sebelum gerbang dimana Desperado Chaos berada. Semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja, kecuali Warrior yang masih memikirkan tentang Holy Grail War, dan Tina yang kelihatannya mulai ketakutan. Akhirnya kita masuk ke dalam Solitary Salvation]

Warrior: Tunggu! Jangan masuk kesana (meneliti gerbang Solitary Salvation). Sudah kuduga (mengambil satu crystal), ini kristal dari manikin. Jika kita menginjaknya, kristal ini akan menjadi manikin.

Nero: Hampir saja, baiklah... Ayo kita masuk kesana.

Latar: Solitary Salvation

[Solitary Salvation terlihat menyeramkan jika dilihat dari dalam gerbangnya, musuh yang berada disini pun tidak kalah levelnya, sama-sama kuat. Tapi kita harus tetap melewati gerbang ini]

Warrior: Hei, Nero, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?

Nero: Ah, Warrior. Ada apa?

Warrior: Tentang Holy Grail War, apa yang akan terjadi kalau misalnya kita menang?

Nero: Ya, konflik akan selesai dan aku akan kembali ke masa dimana aku berada.

Warrior: Ternyata perkiraanku benar. Jadi, bagaimana masa lalumu?

Nero: Sebenarnya aku dikenal sebagai Raja Arthur, dimana aku menciptakan pedang Excalibur.

Warrior: Maksudmu, pedang yang sedang kupakai ini?

Nero: Sebenarnya itu hampir mirip dengan Excalibur, tetapi mungkin ini dikenal sebagai Knightsword.

Warrior: Aku mengerti. Memangnya 'Excalibur' yang kaubuat itu seperti bagaimana?

Nero: (mengeluarkan Excalibur) Inilah Excalibur yang sebenarnya, kau bisa memilikinya kalau kau mau.

Warrior: Tetapi aku... Aku tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja.

Nero: Tidak apa-apa, kok. Kau harus melindungi seorang yang harus kau lindungi kan?

Warrior: B-baiklah (mengambil Excalibur) aku akan merawatnya dengan baik.

Nero: Baguslah. Kita harus menyelesaikan konflik ini sekarang dan selamanya.

Warrior: Ya, hanya tinggal melewati gerbang ini saja, dan kita tinggal mengalahkan Desperado Chaos.

[Akhirnya kita berhasil melewati gerbang Solitary Salvation]

Latar: Overworld, dekat Edge of Discord

Warrior: Ini dia, Edge of Discord, tempat dimana Desperado Chaos menunggu.

Frioniel: Kita sudah sejauh ini, jangan sampai gagal.

Squall: Hmm... Ini akan menjadi misi terakhirku untuk sekarang.

Nero: Baiklah, ayo kita masuk ke dalam Edge of Discord.

[Kita langsung masuk kedalam Edge of Discord]

Latar: Edge of Discord

Warrior: Kita harus melewati beberapa manikin yang menghalangi jalan kita disini.

Nero: Akupun tidak mengetahui seberapa kuat mereka...

Warrior: Sekuat apapun mereka, aku akan tetap bertarung.

Frioniel : Aku juga!

Nero: Frioniel...

Squall: Tambahkan aku juga...

Nero: Squall juga... Baiklah ayo kita lewati ini bersama-sama

[Kita pun melanjutkan perjalanan sampai akhirnya kita sampai di Edge of Madness]

Warrior: Ini dia tempatnya, dia menunggu kita disini.

Nero: Baiklah, dimana musuhnya? Aku akan menyerangnya tanpa ampun!

Warrior: Sabar, aku merasakan sesuatu disini... Jadi, jangan ada yang melakukan gerakan tiba-tiba.

[Suasana pun menjadi diam, aku juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti Warrior]

Warrior: Semuanya, siapkan senjata kalian! Kita kedatangan tamu.

[Dihadapan kita pun langsung muncul Desperado Chaos yang sebenarnya, dia terlihat lebih ganas daripada versi manikin hijaunya]

Nero: Ini mungkin petarungan terakhir untukku disini. Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum aku memenangkan perang ini!

Warrior: Dia datang!

[Kita pun mulai melawan Desperado Chaos, Dilihat dari gerak-geriknya aja dia seperti seorang pembunuh. Saat itu dia langsung memakai Quo Vadis secara tiba-tiba, untungnya tidak ada yang kena. Dimana saat Desperado Chaos masih melayang di udara setelah Quo Vadis, ini merupakan kesempatan Warrior untuk memakai Shining Wave-nya, diikuti oleh Weaponmaster-nya Frioniel dan akhir-akhirnya Rough Divide-nya Squall. Tetapi, saat Desperado Chaos sudah sekarat, dia langsung mengunakkan EX Mode-nya, dia langsung menyerang semuanya dengan Via Dolorosa dan Deus Iratus secara terus menerus. Satu-persatu dari kita sudah kalah, hanya tersisa aku, Warrior, Frioniel, Squall, dan Archer. "Bagaimana ini... Apa kita akan kalah disini?" itulah yang berada dalam pikiranku, pikiran seperti ini terus mengangguku, saat melawan Frioniel. Squall, dan sekarang ini. Apapun hasilnya menang atau kalah, aku harus tetap bertarung hingga titik darah penghabisanku. Tapi, kalau misalnya aku kalah, misiku akan gagal untuk melindungi semuanya, dan aku tidak mempunyai beberapa persen-pun untuk menang. Tunggu, kenapa aku masih tetap memikirkan hal tersebut? Aku masih mempunyai beberapa kemungkinan untuk menang, walaupun kemungkinannya kecil, siapa tahu saja kita akan menang hanya karena keberuntungan. Akhirnya, akupun mulai memakai Noble Phantasm-ku Excalibur, dimana pedangku berubah menjadi pedang cahaya, Excalibur. Aku langsung mulai menyerang Desperado Chaos tanpa ampun, hingga akhirnya aku mengalihkan seranganku dengan Warrior, yang saat itu juga sedang dalam EX Mode-nya juga. Warrior langsung mengunakkan Ultimate Shield dan memulai EX Burst-nya, Oversoul. Diakhiri dengan satu serangan fatal dari pedangnya Warrior, kita memenangkan pertarungan dengan Desperado Chaos. Kita berhasil, kita berhasil menyelesaikan konflik ini. Ditambah lagi, kita sudah memenangkan Holy Grail War juga. Misiku dan Archer disini sudah selesai]

Latar: Overworld, diluar Edge of Discord

[Sesaat diluar Edge of Discord, ada beberapa partikel cahaya yang berada didepanku. Partikel itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi para Warriors of Cosmos yang tadinya dikalahkan oleh Desperado Chaos. Syukurlah mereka selamat, syukurlah mereka bisa hidup kembali]

Warrior: Jadi, inilah saatnya untuk kalian kembali ke masa lalu.

Archer: Bukan Nero, tapi hanya aku saja yang kembali. Kalau Nero, dia sudah bebas, sementara aku masih ada urusan.

Nero: Aku memang sudah bebas, tapi aku tidak akan tinggal disini. Aku akan pergi ke duniaku sebenarnya. Seperti yang kau tahu aku hanya manusia di dunia nyata.

Warrior: Benar juga. Kalau begitu, jaga diri kalian ya! Semoga cahaya tetap memberkati kalian...

Frioniel: Nero, jangan lupakan kita semua.

Squall: Misimu disini sudah selesai, semoga selamat sampai sana.

Nero: Warrior, Frioniel, Squall, semuanya... Terima kasih.

Archer: Kalau bisa, aku akan pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu.

[Archer pun menghilang, kembali ke masa lalunya]

Nero: Mungkin aku akan pergi juga. Jadi, sebelum aku pergi, aku hanya ingin bilang terima kasih kepada kalian semua karena kalian yang selama ini telah menjagaku.

Warrior: Itu bukan apa-apa, kita hanya menjagamu karena kau hanya sendirian, kan?

Nero: Kau benar, waktuku disini sudah habis, aku akan kembali sekarang.

Warrior: Baiklah, semoga selamat ditengah perjalanan.

[Akupun langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka, aku mendengar mereka berteriak kepadaku]

Frioniel: Hey! Ingat, jangan lupakan kita semua!

Onion: Kalau bisa, kapan-kapan kembali lagi ya!

Cecil: Tenang! Kau tidak sendirian!

Butz: Kalau kau kembali, ayo kita kalahkan manikin lagi!

Tina: Terima kasih untuk segalanya!

Cloud: Hmph, kalau gitu kita bisa saja bertarung kalau misalnya kau kembali.

Squall: Ingat! Misimu masih belum selesai!

Zidane: Sampai jumpa lagi!

Tidus: Kalau bisa, aku akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana cara untuk bermain blitzball.

Warrior: Nero! Semoga cahaya melindungimu!

[Mendengar kata perpisahan dari mereka membuatku menangis, akupun berbalik dan melambaikan tangan kepada mereka. Dan mereka melihatku menjauh dan menjauh, kemudian menghilang]

END OF Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy: The Two Dimensional World

EXTRA CHAPTER: Another World: World Of The Gods

Latar: ?

Nero: D-dimana aku? Mengapa tiba-tiba... aku sepertinya tidak bisa mengingat namaku sendiri.

[Hah!? Aku tidak mengetahui namaku sendiri? Untuk ke-sekali laginya?]

?: Dimana aku?

[Yang lebih parahnya lagi, aku juga tersesat. Aku berada disuatu tempat, sepertinya aku berada di dalam suatu portal, tempatnya sangat gelap]

?: Aku akan dibawa kemana? Aku... tidak mau... berada... di... sini... (pingsan)

[Akupun pingsan, tanpa mengetahui arah dan tujuanku]

Latar: ?

?: ...

[Aku sepertinya terdampar di suatu tempat]

To be continued in the next story ...


End file.
